


Eyes

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [37]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Void vs Anti-Void
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 23





	Eyes

  
Error was sweating under the gaze of many many eyes- he felt them all watching him.

Opening a portal he leaves the Void quickly, vowing never to return to that place.

Staying there would most likely make him insane. He would rather have the Voices than the Eyes with him.


End file.
